In many application, it is necessary to sense a capacitance for example to determine a change of a capacitance or to determine the value of a capacitance. For example, nowadays many application are provided with a touch sensing function in which the controlling, starting or ending of an operation is based on the touching of a touch sensitive element by a user. The touching of the element is then determined by determining a change of the capacitance.
In view of this there is a need for capacitance sensing methods and devices and more flexible capacitance sensing. Furthermore, there is a need for capacitance sensing concepts which can be easily integrated and performed by microcontroller devices.